Transylvania
Transylvania.jpg Dracula.jpg Frankenstein.jpg Mummy.jpg Invisible Man.jpg Bride of Frankenstein.jpg Wolf Man.jpg Phantom.jpg Gill Man.jpg Mutant.jpg Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, The Villagers even told them to beware The Moon, The Castle called Bran Castle where The Monsters live is still pure Evil, The Wolves Howl at Night, The Monsters Terrorizes The Villagers who live in The Village called Biertan, Transylvania is one of The Most Spookiest place in The World, The Villagers Live in Fear, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers here are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, The Gypsies who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Gypsies warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Villagers 2.jpg Villagers 1.jpg Gypsy Fortune Teller.jpg Monsters Dracula, Frankenstein, The Wolf Man, The Mummy, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Invisible Man, The Phantom, Mutant and The Gill Man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 9 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat, strangle and stab their victims. Igor drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters, Igor lives in a cottage next door to The Castle where The Monsters live. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania, The Monsters had a Mad Scientist once and his name was Victor Frankenstein he died in the year 1891, The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.jpg Frankenstein.jpg Mummy.jpg Invisible Man.jpg Bride of Frankenstein.jpg Wolf Man.jpg Phantom.jpg Gill Man.jpg Mutant.jpg Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Gypsy Fortune Teller Category:Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Female Humans Category:Good Category:Dracula Category:Frankenstein Category:Mummy Category:Imhotep Category:Invisible Man Category:Jack Griffin Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:Elsa Category:Wolf Man Category:Lawrence Talbot Category:Phantom Category:Erique Claudin Category:Gill Man Category:Mutant Category:Male Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Real Life